Love, Lies, and Uncertainty
by MaxCullen21
Summary: The Voice has sent them on another missionn to save the world, but won't tell them where. Fax, and possibly some Niggy. Hope you like it! Rated T Just incase. R&R ! On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey everyone. So, this is my first Fan Fic, hope everyone likes it…**

**DISCLAIMER: I definitely don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 1

MAX's POV

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXX! I'm hungry. Did you know that that's a country? Do you know what country we haven't been to in a while? France. I really want to go to France. Max, do you think we could go there after we save the world. We could get croissants! They taste sooooo good. Did I mention I'm hungry? We should stop at-" Nudges little rant was cut off by Iggy putting his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Ig. We just ate half an hour ago Nudge, I'm sure you can last a little while longer without food. You did eat 6 Whoopers." I flapped my wings a little harder, trying to get away from the flock a little so I could think. Did I say wings? Yes. Am I serious? Definitely. You see, I do not exist. There is nothing that says I do exist. Not birth certificates, no passports, no school records (except that time in Virginia, but those weren't even under our real names), nothing. You see, me and my flock are only 98% human. And the other two per cent, you ask? Avian. My flock consists of me, Max, who is 14, Fang, 14, Iggy, 14, Angel, 6, and the Gasman, or Gazzy, who is 8. Angel and Gazzy brother and sister, but the rest of us aren't related. If you don't know the rest of our stories, there is a series of books you should read.

I looked behind me and noticed how far away the flock was getting and instantly slowed down. Flying at supersonic speeds is awesome, but sometimes I forget to try to go regular speed when I'm with my flock. I was quickly back within ½ a mile of the Flock. I could hear Nudge rambling again. Apparently Iggy had taken his hand off her mouth.

_Max, can I make her shut up? I know you told me that controlling people isn't nice, but… _Angel thought to me.

Yes, she can put her thoughts in your head. She can also control people's minds, read minds, talk to fish, morph into things, and breath underwater. I'm probably forgetting something, but whatever.

_No, you didn't forget anything…. So can I make her shut up?_

Why don't you try asking her first, I thought back, and then resort to mind control.

_O.K. Max. _

I felt Angel leave my head to go talk to Nudge. I finally have time to think about things. Like where were going. The Voice had told us to go north until he told us to stop. Who is the Voice, you ask? Well, he's the person in my head that tells me what to do. You don't have one? Really? I thought everyone did these days…

Any way, I had a sneaking suspicion he was sending us to Canada. Or at least somewhere near there. Maybe we were going to Greenland. There's supposed to be lots of snow there, right? Iggy would be thrilled. He's blind, but can see when he's looking at something against an all white background.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I whirled around, prepared for a fight. Of course, it was just Fang flying right behind me. I felt my cheeks flush, and looked away. Why do I always do that around him now? I looked up, certain the blood was gone from my cheeks, to see Fang smirking at me.

We flew in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then, for once, Fang broke the silence. Why did I say 'for once'? Well, Fang doesn't talk much. Or show much emotion. But that's ok. The emotions are there, you just have to know where to look for them. Like his eyes. If you read them right, they could practically show you his soul… Suddenly I was aware someone was calling my name.

FANGS POV

"Max? Max? You OK?" I had asked her 5 minutes ago if she thought we should land soon, because it was starting to get dark, but she hadn't said anything.

"Sorry Fang. I was a little out of it there. What did you say?" She was blushing, though I couldn't figure out why. Whatever.

"I was wondering if you thought we should find somewhere to set up camp, because it's getting dark out." I said, pointing to the setting sun.

"Oh. I guess we should." Max answered. "Let's land in those trees over there, you see then?" I nodded, and went to land where Max was pointing. She turned around to give the flock some directions.

ANGEL"S POV

"O.K. guys, let's stay over there tonight, where Fang's landing O.K.?" Max pointed to a clump of trees, and we all followed her arm to where fang was landing. We nodded, and all went onto a dive to land.

_I hope we find out where we're going soon, I hate this not knowing. _Max thought. She was worried. She always worried. I ran over to Max and hugged her as soon as we had both landed. She picked me up and squeezed me close to her. **Don't worry Max, **I thought to her, **everything will be ok. **This just made her hold me closer. Then she set me down and took my hand, leading me over to where everyone else was gathered. As soon as we got there, Gazzy let loose one of his 'talents' as we all call them. That's my brother, the Gasman. As soon as the air was breathable again, everyone started to talk. Suddenly, I heard a new set of thoughts in my head…

**A/N- So What do you all think? Please review, it would make my day!!!! If there are gramatical/spelling errors, please tell me, and I will try to fix them. Should I continue? How do people out there feel about possible Niggy in the future? How about Eggy? Let me know what you think!**

**~ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hi all! Here's the second chapter of my story. Please, please, please review!! If you do, I'll…. Do something nice?**

**Disclaimer- I definitely don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. **

**On with the story!**

ANGEL'S POV

_I wonder if that's really the, the bird kids that are always on TV. _The new person thought. _If it is, I wonder if the oldest girl, Max, will go out with me. She's really pretty. _I giggled at his thoughts. Max doesn't know it yet, but she's in love with Fang. She's always obsessing over him in her mind. I turned to Max.

"Max, there's someone out there. He knows who we are, or at least he has a suspicion about it. He saw us landing." I told her.

Max sighed. "Ok." She said. "U and A." We all leapt in the air and started to fly away.

"You know Max, he wasn't evil. He just wanted to meet us. He thinks you're really pretty."

Fang visibly stiffened at this. Max just groaned.

"It doesn't matter. We're already gone." She said.

I looked behind us as the trees where we had been planning to sleep disappeared behind us. Max had told us before that the Voice had told her to tell no one who or where we were, to just fly. It gets kind of annoying, though, avoiding the entire human race, unless we're eating. Then we're allowed to talk to the restaurant workers.

MAX'S POV

Ugh. Another boy who wants to meet me. When will they leave me alone? I'm not even that pretty. Whatever. I think they all just want to tell their friends that they dated the girl on TV. I glanced at Fang, who was flying silently beside me.

"Look for another place to stop." I told him. "We really need to sleep soon." Fang nodded his head. Sometimes I wish he would talk. You know, a simple 'will do', or 'Ok', or even an 'I love you'. Oops. Did I seriously just think that? I turned to look at angel, who looked like she was about to burst with happiness. Yep. I thought it. It didn't mean anything though. Seriously. I mean, he's like my brother. So stop bringing it up.

_A bit touchy, are we Max?_ Joy of joys, it the voice! I love sarcasm.

What do you want? I thought back.

_You mean besides the joy of listening to your teenage problems? _

I just growled at him in my head.

_You need to stop for the night in that cave, about a mile ahead of you guys. Like I told you, don't stop till I say so. You'll end up getting caught._

Yeah, and if I listen to you I'll NEVER get caught. I thought back. The Voice was silent.

I turned and looked at the rest of my flock.

"The Voice said to spend the night in that cave up there. So, land when you get there, O K?" I said. There was a round of "Yes Max" and "Oh, good" and one "Oh, do you think the voice put food in the cave? I hope so. Maybe there's crackers. Do you remember those Swiss cheese-" and then muffled protesting. Guess who that was?

We swooped in, and landed in the cave. Apparently the Voice was prepared. Sitting in front of us were six sleeping bags, a ton of food, a change of clothes for each of us, and… were those IPod speakers?

FANG'S POV

Max had lead us to a cave, where I was expecting to sleep on cold, hard, ground, but instead, there was food, sleeping bags, clothes, what looked like IPod speakers, and-EXCELENT!- air mattresses. This. Is. Awesome. Nudge was already squealing about holding a dance. Suddenly, I had an idea.

Angel? You there? I called in my mind. I felt retarded. I was calling a six year old… with thoughts.

_Fang? What do you want? _ A sweet little voice replied.

Um, I sort of have an idea, I was just wondering…. I let my thoughts turn into images of what I wanted to do. Would she like it?

_I think that's awesome! Yeah, she'd like it. Don't do it tonight though, ok? We just got here, and she's worried, she won't want to leave… Can I tell Nudge?_

Maybe tomorrow I thought back. And DON'T tell ANYONE!

She giggled and left my head.

You know, sometimes six year old mind readers were convenient. My thoughts turned to Max. What would she think of my little idea? I'd asked Angel, because she knows how Max feels about things. Things like me. I'd kissed Max before, but she just flew away. I'd done it again, but the same thing happened. I think she likes me, at least a little bit. But she won't admit it. I don't know. Maybe I should just get over her.

I walked over to Max and the kids, who were sifting through the stuff on the floor.

NUDGE'S POV

"We have to have a dance, Max. I've never been to a real one. Wouldn't it be fun? We could plug our IPods in, and maybe get new music off of ITunes. I really want to get the song Just Dance, by Lady GaGa. Oh, and Poker Face. And Let It Rock, by Kevin Rudolph. Those would be good songs for a dance. Look at all the food here! Can we eat some of it? I'm really hungry. Are those croissants? Yay! It's like a little piece of-" I was cut off by Gazzy putting his hand over my mouth. You, know they do that a lot. I mean, yeah, I talk a lot, but Fang doesn't talk, like, at all, so I make up for it. See? It all balances out in the end.

Suddenly I noticed Angel was just standing there, and so was Fang. They must have been talking in their minds. That's weird Fang never talks, in his mind or otherwise. I'll ask angel later. Once Gazzy takes his hand off my mouth.

_Shhhh, Nudge, I'll tell you later. Maybe. But Fang asked me not to. _Angel thought to me.

Alright I thought back.

Suddenly Gazzy took his hand off my mouth. Yes! "Is that thing right there in the food a pixie stix? They're supposed to be reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllly good. Can I eat it?" I grabbed it, ripped the top open, and ate it before anyone could respond. There were 5 more sitting there, so I knew that one was for me. Mmmmmmm it was yummy. It was pure sugar.

"I like sugar. Sugar tastes good. Is that the only ingredients in that thing? We should get more. Or maybe some gummies. I like gummies. They're made of sugar too. Max, can I eat-" This time Iggy had his hand over my mouth.

I looked over his hand and saw everyone looking at me.

"Take cover!" Angel screamed.

**A/N- Hey! Hope you liked it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Just 1 review would be nice. Two would be better. Three would be awesome. See where I'm going with this? Oh, my kitty wants to say hi, so: asljeabhojsadv nkvadf ounbaef . **

**Bye!**

**~ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey everyone! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reviewing. You are all COMPLETELY AWESOME!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own anything. I wish I did. But, alas, I'm stuck writing fan fiction.**

Chapter 3

MAX POV

The Voice must hate me. He put Pixie Stix in with the food. I mean, seriously? Like Nudge needs Pixie Stix.

"I like sugar. Sugar tastes good. Is that the only ingredients in that thing? We should get more. Or maybe some gummies. I like gummies. They're made of sugar too. Max, can I eat-" Iggy clamped his hand over Nudges mouth.

Why did you do this to me? I asked the voice. He didn't respond. What?!?! NO WAY! Oh, the joys of sarcasm.

Suddenly I heard something. A ticking. It was really faint, even to my ears (we Avian-Americans have super hearing). It was coming from Nudges backpack. Oh crap.

"Take cover!" screamed Angel. I grabbed Nudge's backpack and tossed it out of the mouth of the cave, then grabbed my own backpack, clutched it to my chest, and threw myself to the ground.

There was an earsplitting BOOM, and a flash of white.

Then nothing.

FANG'S POV

When I'd hit the ground, I'd pulled Angel and Gazzy down with me, putting myself between the children and the bomb. Then Angel said something that chilled me the very core. Her voice sounded strangled, betraying her pain.

"Max."

**A/N- Hey. I'm sorry this is so short, but I originally had this chapter and the next 3 chapters as one, and that was really, really long, and this was the most reasonable place to stop. Hope you like. I may put the other chapter up tonight, but I'm working on another Fan Fic, so I'm not sure. Hoped you liked this. Review!!!**

**~ME**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey people. I finally finished the fourth chapter. I hope you like it! **

FANG'S POV

I stood up, trying to control my shaking voice.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked.

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all responded, but I only faintly registered their answers, only paying enough attention to gather that they were OK. I was already walking over to max. She was unconscious. I gathered her in my arms, and felt tears gathering in my eyes. I blinked them away. I put my hand behind Max's head, and felt blood on my hand. I thought I was going to be sick. I quickly blinked away more tears, trying to regain my composure. I was NOT going to cry. Angel was beside me. She picked up Max's backpack, witched housed Total (he had been sleeping in there since we had eaten at Burger King, about an hour ago). As soon as she unzipped it, he stuck his head out. He saw Max lying unconscious, and, for once, was silent.

"Iggy," I called as soon as I was sure no emotion would be heard in my voice, "come quick. Max is hurt."

Nudge and Iggy were suddenly by my side, looking at Max in my arms.

"It's her head Ig. Something must have hit her when the bomb exploded."

I felt him trying to pry her out of my arms, but I refused to let go.

"Fang, if you want me to find out what's wrong, you have to let me hold her for a minute." Iggy told me.

I still wouldn't let go. Iggy started to talk again.

"Angel, can you come here for a minute? Make Fang give me Max so I can find out what's wrong, O.K.?"

"But Max told me never to control the flocks mind.... she might get mad." Angel told Iggy in an uncertain tone.

Iggy began to talk again, but this time he was using a voice I hardly recognized. It was almost... fatherly.

"Angel, Max needs you to do this. She's very hurt, but we don't know what's wrong. Please get him to give her to me, ok?"

Angel nodded. I soon could feel her poking at my brain, convincing me to give Iggy the girl in my arms. I growled at Iggy as he checked Max over.

IGGY'S POV

Angel finally convinced Fang to give me Max, and I started to poke at her head. She groaned, so she must have been partially conscious. It was very quiet, however, and I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard it. She had blood pouring out of her scalp, and beneath her hair I was fairly sure part of her scalp was cracked. She had an awful concussion, and it felt like 4 broken ribs. She had bruises all over her body from falling debris, and had fractured her collarbone. That felt like all though. The thing that worried me the most was the concussion. We had all had one at some point; fighting to the death did that to you, but never one this bad.

As I examined her I could hear Fang growling at me the whole time.

"Nudge," I asked, "Will you bring me my pack?" I had some medical supplies in it, including pain killers and bandages. I wrapped some gauze around her head to control the bleeding, and crushed up some pain killers.

"Fang, put this in her mouth," I ordered, "trust me, she's going to need it." He did as I asked, and hopefully Max wouldn't be in too much pain. The powdered pain killers would hopefully absorb. |It wasn't as good as if she could actually take them, but we couldn't help that. She should be in a hospital, but I didn't know if Fang would go for that... he might for Max though. I was certain she was completely unconscious now, if she had ever actually made the small groan I thought I had heard she had fallen completely unconscious soon afterward. I think she should be ok, but still... she had lost a lot of blood. I set Max back in Fang's arms, and stood up to tell everyone what was wrong.

ANGEL'S POV

As Iggy examined Max I listened to his thoughts. Fang was bagging me, with his thoughts, to tell him exactly what was wrong. I couldn't tell him though. I knew it was bad, and I really didn't want to be the one to tell Fang how hurt she was. I could tell how much pain he was in already, and I just couldn't add to it.

Ugh! Why did this have to happen to Max? The Max who acted as though I was her daughter, the Max who I thought of as a mother. This is horrible. I had tried not to cry, but the tears were rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't even read her thoughts to find out if she was ok, because she wasn't thinking. She was completely unconscious.

Iggy stood up to tell everyone what I already knew. As he went through the list of breaks, bruises, and fractures, I started to sob, instead of just having tears running down my cheeks. My brother, Gazzy, walked over and hugged me. He was trying to be tough, but he was crying to. Nudge had tears in her eyes, and I saw Iggy go over and hug her. Then Iggy said something that I wasn't expecting, something I had missed when I was reading their thoughts. Total was still in Max's Pack, which was in my arms. I saw tears in his eyes to.

"She should be in a hospital."

I turned to Fang. At this his face showed pain. His expression quickly went back to the usual emotionless mask. I heard his thoughts though.

_Why? Why? WHY? This can't be happening. What should we do? I know. We have to go to Dr. Martinez's. It's the only place Max would want to be.... Iggy thinks she'll get better though. I'm so glad.... I don't know w hat I would do without Max._

I smiled at Fang's thoughts. He was right. As long as we took Max to the hospital she would be fine. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, and looked around. Gazzy was standing beside me, wiping tears off his cheeks. Nudge was standing with Iggy. She was leaning her head against Iggy's shoulder, and though there were tear streaks on her face, she was no longer crying. Iggy just looked sad. All of them were thinking the same thing: _I have to be strong. For Max. _

"Everyone, pack as much food from here as you can. If possible, add clothes to your packs, and then blankets. We are going to Max's moms." That was Fang. I knew he was trying to do things like Max would want them done. He was even talking like Max would if she were in his situation. I handed Max's pack to Nudge, with Total still in it. She was supposed to pack it, because her pack was destroyed.

Suddenly I heard someone calling me in their thoughts.

_Angel, Angel can you hear me?_

I recognized Nudge's 'voice'. _Yes. What would you like?_ I asked her.

_Well, I was just thinking, how did the bomb get in my pack? I mean I never set it down. Oh, except I did leave it in the bathroom at Burger King for a second, because I forgot about it. But only for, like, 30 seconds. Then I ran back and got it. And it was just in the bathroom. Did someone put the bomb in the pack? OMG! Could it have a tracker thing on it? _

I interrupted Nudge's steady flow of words-er, thoughts- and told her to go talk to Iggy or Fang about it.

IGGY'S POV

"So do you think it could have a tracker thing on it? I mean it had to have been someone from the School. Who else wants us all dead? What do you think?" Nudge had just finished a 3 minute long rant about the origins of the bomb in her backpack. All I could think about was the last part though. A tracking device would make sense. I told Nudge I thought she was right, and we ran to Fang, to tell him our theory. We had to get out of here.

We approached the opening of the cave, where Fang was still sitting, with Max in his arms. He was mumbling something to her, but I couldn't hear what. This meant he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Fang, there might have been a tracking device on the bomb. We have to get out of here." I told him. I heard him take a deep breath, and let it out.

"Iggy, I'm carrying Max. You carry Max's Pack, it has Total in it. Nudge, take Iggy and mine packs. Add anything to mine that couldn't fit in all of the other packs. We have to get out of here."

Everyone jumped into action. Angel and Gazzy had heard Fang's little speech (well, for Fang it was actually a big speech), and were already by our sides. We were at the opening of the cave and about to fly away when I heard the noise. About 3 minutes away from us, there was approximately 300 flyboys.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Lol. Hope you like that chapter. I know that the Iggy and Angel POV wasn't the best, but I had to put it in. Fang was a little OOC, but it had to be done. Oh well. I'm writing a whole bunch of chapter's right know, but I don't know when they'll all get posted, because the power's out. (I don't know what I would do without my laptop!). I hope everyone liked this chapter.... Tell me about any spelling/grammar errors... and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I finally updated! Woo! Sorry it took so long, It took me forever to write this. Thanks to all the fabulous people who reviewed. You make me HAPPY!!! This chapter is dedicated to my fantabulous cousin, who I discovered on Monday is as obsessed with Fan Fiction as me! Oh, happy belated Luis Riel Day, and to all you Americans, happy belated Presidents Day. And to everyone else, happy last Monday. **

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing James Patterson. If there is anyone out there with and extra Fang lying around, however, I would be willing to take him off your hands.**

**And on with the story!!**

Fang's POV

Holding Max, I spread my wings and jumped into the air, when I heard Iggy start to speak.

"Fang, there are about 300 flyboys coming. They're about three minutes away."

Everyone was in the air now, and we were flying away, but everyone knew we were going to have to fight the flyboys. They were too close by to be able to fly away from. Well, Max could have escaped with her super speed, but no one else. I glanced down at the unconscious Max in my arms, a wave of sadness washing over me. I looked up and took control, telling the flock my, well, I guess you could call it a plan.

"Iggy, Gazzy, prepare as many bombs as you can. Angel and Gazzy, stick together. Angel, remember you can't control their minds." Angel's brow furrowed, and I could tell she had forgotten that, unlike the Erasers, the flyboys were robots, and therefore they had no mind to control. Suddenly, her face brightened, and I could only imagine what she had thought of. I turned to Nudge. "Go help Iggy put Max's pack on his back. You all know the drill." They all nodded, and prepared to fight

I looked down at Max again. I hated seeing her so hurt. It just made me want to destroy Itex more. I cradled her against my chest and softly kissed the top of her head. As soon as I did, I realized how stupid that was, and looked up at the rest of the flock. Thankfully, everyone was busy doing something else.

_Not everyone._

Angel was in my head again. We really need to find a way to stop her from doing that. I almost blushed, but managed to keep the expressionless mask on my face.

Angel, how long have you been listening to my thoughts? I thought at the little girl.

_Only for a minute... I wanted to tell you something, but you were being so sweet I wanted to see what you were going to do... I'm sorry._

It's Ok. Don't tell anyone about what just happened. Now what were you going to tell me?

_There are to hybrids with them. Their like Omega, the guy that Max had to fight in Germany. I can control his thoughts; make him help us destroy the flyboys._

So that's why she had looked so happy.

_Yep. Omega's really strong. I think there are 4 of the Omega experiments there, that should really help. _

I had heard Max's stories of Germany, of course. I hated thinking of that time. When Max had chosen Ari over me, and our flock had split up. I had been halfway across the world when she had needed me most. It hurt so much just to think of that time. I felt Angel leave my head. She hated it when any of us thought of sad things.

Just then I heard a mechanical whirring, and Iggy quietly say, "There here."

**A/N- I know you all probably hate me because it's so short, and I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will have the fight in it, and will be at least.... 5 pages on word long. I do have a question for everyone though. As said before, I'm contemplating adding Niggy or Eggy to the story. As I've only gotten to reviews so far with opinions, I think I'm going to go with my gut feeling. HOWEVER, if I get a lot of reviews saying a different way then I've kind of decided, I will consider changing it. Also, I'm looking for a Beta. If there's anyone interested, let me know. I would really like one before I post my next chapter. Now to end this far too long authors note and go to sleep....**

**~ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys! Please don't hate me for not updating in so long-things have been kind of hectic. However, as I am currently driving to a figure skating competition three hours away from home, so I'm going to be writing on my laptop the whole way there. Hopefully I'll get done more than one chapter. Oh, and I have a Beta!!! Her name is MaximumRideObsessed. She made sure that this chapter was fit for your viewing.**

**Disclaimer- Sigh. I wish I owned Maximum Ride. Sadly, I don't. How many people have read MAX? LOOOOOOOOOOOVED IT! Definitely better than The Final Warning!! Oh, the Faxness. Sorry. I promise no spoilers. Besides that one. **

Fang's POV

As the Flyboys came into view, we advanced and prepared to attack. I looked at my flock. Iggy and Nudge were hovering to my left, and Gazzy and Angel were on my right. Angel looked like she was concentrating extremely hard, and I was certain she was tapping into the minds of the Omega's.

A second later, the flyboys spoke in unison.

"We will now destroy you."

And that, my friends, is when the fight began. We all charged forward, as they attempted to attack us. Angel had apparently worked her magic, because a second later we were joined in our fight by four blond boys, who looked to be about my age. I must say, I understand why the word 'Omega' scared Angel and Nudge, and even Max, so much. They took out at least 100 flyboys in about 3 minutes. Only two hundred to go.

Four flyboys attacked me, and I quickly discovered how difficult it is to fight carrying a 14-year-old bird girl. Not fun. Not fun at all.

I was punched in the head as I shifted Max so that I was only holding her with one arm, and had the other arm free to help me fight. I lashed out at the nearest flyboy punching it with all my might. It dropped like a rock to the earth. The flyboy standing in front of me made a grab for Max. I grabbed its arm and did my best to send it to the ground as well. At this point the other three flyboys decided it was gang up on Fang time and started to try to kill me. Punch after punch, kick after kick, were met with resistance only metal can provide. Finally, after what felt like eons, I managed to send all five to their doom on the rocky floor beneath us with a final kick to the last one's head.

I looked up to see the others were doing about the same as me. The Omega's had destroyed another hundred flyboys, before being taken down by about forty of them that had ganged up. Nudge was under attack, with nine flyboys attacking her, and was not faring well. She appeared to have broken one of her wrists, but was still fighting hard. Angel had a determined look on her face, and was fighting back to back with Gazzy, who just looked angry. Surrounding the two of them was an even ten flyboys. Angel cried out in pain as one of the flyboys hit her in the stomach, and Gazzy looked even angrier and fought harder. Iggy was surrounded too; He had at least 15 on him, if not more.

Where were the rest you ask? Coming after me, of course. Of the forty that had banded together to destroy the Omegas, approximately 25 had survived. I started to fight them, but, I'll admit it, had zero chance of winning with Max in my arms. Then Iggy called.

"Get out of here!" Well, when the pyro says that, you get out of there. Quickly we all pulled in our wings and dropped, only to pull said wings back out when we were far enough below the flyboys. We soared away, in the opposite direction of the cave, just as we heard a resounding BOOM.

Iggy and Gazzy high fived each other.

"That was the best explosion yet!"

**A/N- Ok. So, what did you all think? I know I promised it would be longer, but that seemed like a good place to end. I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully I'll have it up relatively soon. Please review. Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Thanks for reading!**

**~ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. Normally I hate A/N's, but I owe you guys an explanation. As I have a life outside of Fan Fiction, I haven't been able to update for a month. I'm sorry. It's been everything from a skating test day to a vocal festival to a theory exam to friends to boys to baseball. I just don't have time. Because of this, this story is going on hiatus. I will write when I have time, but that might not be for a while, or until schools out. So, here's my next question. Does anyone want to take over this story? If you do, let me know, and we can talk. I'm really sorry.

~MaxCullen21


End file.
